Bez dogmatu/6 kwietnia.
Jakie to piękne i rozumne słowo greckie: Ananke! Było gdzieś zapisane, że przez tę kobietę nie zaznam spokoju nawet wówczas, gdy przestanę o nią dbać. Wzburzyła mnie jednak ogromnie myśl o tej sprzedaży i o przyjeździe jej do Płoszowa. Źle spałem zeszłej nocy; rozmaite pytania cisnęły mi się do głowy i szukałem na nie odpowiedzi. Starałem się rozwiązać zagadnienie czy też miałbym na przykład prawo sprowadzić panią Kromicką z drogi obowiązku na manowce – czy nie? Nie chcę tego i nie uczynię, bo mnie pani Kromicka nie nęci – ale czy miałbym prawo? Zapełniam sobie życie podobnymi to be or not to be? – bo nie mam czym innym żyć. Nie należą zresztą takie rozmyślania do najwyższych znanych w świecie rozkoszy, bo najczęściej bywają podobne do gonitwy psa za własnym ogonem: nic nie złapię, niczego nie dowiodę i zmęczę się – ale mam tę pociechę, że upłynął jeden więcej dzień lub jedna więcej noc. Zauważyłem zarazem, że przy całym swym sceptycyzmie posiadam zdolność odczuwania skrupułów, doprawdy godnych płoszowskiego wikarego. Nowożytny człowiek złożony jest z tylu nici, że gdy się chce rozplątać, zwikła się jeszcze bardziej. Próżnom dziś w nocy powtarzał sobie, że to przecie jest czysta teoria, ale że takie prawo mam. Jakiś głos z parafialnej kruchty mówił mi bez przerwy: Nie! nie! nie! Trzeba jednak podobne skrupuły wziąć za uszy, bo to jest dla mnie kwestia równowagi umysłowej. Jestem o tej wieczornej godzinie w odpowiednim do tego usposobieniu. Dziś po południu w domu znajomego malarza słyszałem, jak pani Davisowa dowodziła dwóm literatom francuskim, że kobieta powinna zostać całe życie niedostępną, choćby tylko: pour la netteté du plumage! Maleschi powtarzał: Oui! oui!... du plumaze! – ja zaś wyobrażałem sobie, że wszystkie kraby Morza Śródziemnego wywróciły się na wznak i wyciągnęły szczypce do góry, z prośbą do Jowisza o grzmot. Mówiąc nawiasem, Davisowa pożyczyła tego wyrażenia ode mnie, ja zaś pożyczyłem od Feuilleta. Zachowałem się jednak z całą powagą, nie pozwoliłem sobie nawet na uśmiech, ale popadłem w jakieś wesołe i cyniczne usposobienie, którego odblask jeszcze w tej chwili jest we mnie, a które jest zawsze najlepszą bronią przeciw skrupułom. Więc dalej! Czy miałbym prawo rozkochać w sobie panią Kromicką i w razie powodzenia sprowadzić ją z drogi obowiązku? Patrzę naprzód na to ze stanowiska honoru tak, jak go w ogóle pojmują ludzie, którzy siebie samych mają za gentlemanów i których cały świat ma za takowych. Otóż nie znajduję ani jednego paragrafu, który by mi zabraniał tak postąpić. Swoją drogą na pierwszy rzut oka jest to najdziwaczniejszy z kodeksów, jakie kiedykolwiek istniały pod słońcem. Bo jeśli komuś ukradnę pieniądze, tedy, według pojęć światowych o honorze, hańba spada na mnie jako na złodzieja, okradziony zaś wychodzi ze sprawy czysto; ale jeśli komuś ukradnę żonę, tedy ja, złodziej, wychodzę czysto, a hańba spada na okradzionego. Co to jest? Czy proste zboczenie zmysłu moralnego, czy też między kradzieżą portmonetki a żony zachodzą tak wielkie różnice, że podobnych postępków zestawiać nawet nie wolno? Zastanawiałem się nad tym nieraz i doszedłem do przekonania, że to nie jest to samo. Istota ludzka nie może być taką własnością jak rzecz – i kradzież żony jest aktem dwustronnej woli. Dlaczego miałbym uznawać prawo męża, jeżeli tego prawa nie uznaje sama żona? Co on mnie obchodzi? Widzę oto istotę, która chce należeć do mnie, i biorę ją. Jej mąż dla mnie nie istnieje, a jej przysięgi to nie moja rzecz. Co więc ma mnie powstrzymać: czy szacunek dla instytucji małżeńskiej? Ale oto gdybym kochał, gdybym mógł kochać panią Kromicką, to krzyczałbym z głębi wnętrzności: Protestuję przeciw jej małżeństwu! protestuję przeciw jej obowiązkom dla Kromickiego! Jam jest robak, którego to małżeństwo rozgniata nogą, który się wije z bólu – i mnie, który w ostatnim tchnieniu pragnąłbym ukąsić tę stopę, każą ją jeszcze szanować! Za co? dlaczego? Co mnie obchodzi taki układ społeczny, który wyciska ze mnie wszystką krew, wszystką ochotę do życia? Zapewne, iż to jest porządek natury, że ludzie żywią się rybami, ale każcież szanować taki porządek rybie, którą żywcem skrobią, zanim ją włożą do garnka. Protestuję i kąsam! – oto moja odpowiedź. Spencerowski ideał rozwiniętego ostatecznie człowieka, w którym indywidualne popędy znajdą się w zupełnej harmonii z układem społecznym, jest tylko postulatem. Wiem, wiem doskonale, że taki Śniatyński pobiłby mnie jednym pytaniem: Więc jesteś za wolną miłością? Nie! nie jestem! Jestem tylko za sobą samym. I am for myself! Nie chcę zresztą nic wiedzieć o waszych teoriach. Jeśli ty pokochasz inną kobietę albo twoja żona innego mężczyznę, zobaczymy, na co ci się przydadzą wasze przepisy, paragrafy uszanowania dla układu społecznego. W najgorszym razie jestem niekonsekwentny. Tak samo niekonsekwentny byłem, gdym ja, sceptyk, dał na mszę na intencję Leona i Anieli i gdym się modlił jak dziecko, a łykał łzy jak głupiec. Na przyszłość obiecuję sobie być zawsze niekonsekwentnym, ilekroć będzie mi z tym lepiej, dogodniej, szczęśliwiej. Na świecie istnieje tylko jedna logika – logika namiętności. Rozum do czasu tylko przestrzega, a następnie, gdy konie rwą się niepowstrzymanie do biegu, siada na kozieł i pilnuje tylko tego, by się wóz nie potrzaskał. Serce ludzkie nie może się zabezpieczyć przeciw miłości, a miłość to jest żywioł, to taka siła jak przypływ i odpływ morza. Kobiety zakochanej w mężu bramy piekielne nie przemogą, bo przysięga ślubna jest tylko uświęceniem miłości – ale gdy jest tylko zobowiązaniem, wówczas pierwszy lepszy przypływ wyrzuca ją na piasek jak śniętą rybę. Nie mogę się zobowiązywać do tego, że mi broda nie będzie rosła albo że się nie będę starzał – a ilekroć to uczynię, prawa życiowe przejadą po mnie i po moich zobowiązaniach. Dziwna rzecz: wszystko to, co piszę, jest, jak już powiedziałem, czystą teorią. Nie mam żadnych takich zamiarów, które potrzebowałbym przed sobą usprawiedliwiać, a jednak rozmyślania podobne wzburzają mnie i teraz wzburzyły do tego stopnia, że musiałem przerwać pisanie. Mój spokój jest jednak diablo sztuczny... Chodziłem przeszło godzinę po pokoju i w końcu doszedłem, co mnie tak podnieciło... Oto już jest bardzo późno. Z okien moich widać kopułę Inwalidów, która błyszczy w księżycu, jak błyszczał w swoim czasie Św. Piotr, gdym przepełniony nadzieją chodził po Pincio i myślał o Anielce. Mimo woli oddałem się tym wspomnieniom. Niech sobie będzie, jak chce i jak jest, to pewna jednak, że mogłem być szczęśliwszy i że ona także mogła być dziesięć, sto razy szczęśliwsza. Ja jeszcze dziś, gdybym miał nawet jakie ukryte zamiary, gdyby ona była nie wiem jaką dla mnie pokusą, cofnąłbym się przed jej nieszczęściem. Za nic tego nie chcę, za nic! Sama myśl o tym odejmowałaby mi przedsiębiorczość i stanowczość. Życie moje ułożyło się w ten sposób, że ujemne strony mego charakteru rozwinęły się, a dodatnie zanikły, ale faktem jest, że nie przyniosłem na świat złego serca. Miałem w sobie całe góry tkliwości dla niej. Ale to są dawne rzeczy. Sceptyk siedzący we mnie podsuwa mi inne w swoim rodzaju pytanie: czy w danym wypadku ona byłaby istotnie tak nieszczęśliwa? Sprawdziłem niejednokrotnie w życiu, że kobiety póty są tylko nieszczęśliwe, póki walczą. Gdy raz walka się rozstrzygnie, następuje, bez względu na jej rezultat, okres spokoju, słodyczy, szczęścia... Znalazłem tu niegdyś w Paryżu kobietę, która przez trzy lata toczyła ze sobą bój w największej męce, a potem, gdy serce wzięło górę, został jej jeden tylko wieczny wyrzut, mianowicie, że opierała się tak długo. Ale na co mi się przyda stawianie tych wszystkich pytań i rozwiązywanie zagadnień! Wiem, że każdej zasady można dowieść, a o każdym dowodzie zwątpić. Te dobre czasy, w których ludzie wątpili o wszystkim, z wyjątkiem o zdolności rozumu do rozeznawania prawdy od fałszu, dobra od zła – minęły. Obecnie naokoło manowce, manowce i manowce. Lepiej mi myśleć o bliskiej podróży... A ten Kromicki sprzedał jednak majątek żony i zranił ją tak głęboko. Musiałem to sobie napisać czarno na białym, bo inaczej nie chciałoby mi się w to wierzyć... Kategoria:Bez dogmatu